Solace
by miasnape
Summary: HpSS slash after the final battle with Voldemort Harry finds some longneeded solace. Short but hopefully sweet.


I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be working on Guilty Consciences, but as regards that fic my brain is mush.  It freezes when I try to get it to process plot.  If anyone has suggestions please, give them to me (see my profile for the fic and just review or email me).  I'll welcome everything – I'm a bit desperate.  I've got a general gist, but there's something blocking me.  Aw well, at least I'm ot being totally lazy.

This is (probably) a one-shot thing, just a little fictional moment between Harry and Severus that struck me in my brain as poignant.  I doubt I've done it justice, but I had to write it down.

I tried to avoid this becoming a songfic, but if you're interested there was a song I was listening to when the picture struck me, and it was Queen's Heaven For Everyone.

Let's get the guff out of the way then.

Disclaimer – It all belongs to those rich people, especially the highly creative woman over there called Joanne – the one tapping furiously away at HP book 6.

Pairing – HP/SS

Spoilers – None specific, it's really very short

Warnings – None really, except that it's slash

Despite its grand size the Great Hall at Hogwarts was busy that night, full of people celebrating the final defeat of Lord Voldemort.

The houseleves had outdone themselves, a house table at either end of the hall groaning under the weight of the refreshments laid on.

Music was playing, although the Headmaster wouldn't give away the secret behind his method of getting the castle to allow a muggle music-playing device to work.

People were standing around or dancing, all chatting eagerly or laughing or telling tales of what, exactly, they had been doing when they had heard the news that Harry Potter had prospered once again and for the last time.

Perhaps, then, it was ironic that one of the only two people who weren't being hyperactive in the room was the hero du jour.  It was certainly surprising that he wasn't being sought out to regale people with his tale.

He was, instead, swaying gently in the strong arms of his lover whom he clutched as tightly as was allowed – which was a lot more tonight than usual – in one of the four shadowy corners which had been over-draped with festive banners and balloons.

His head rested under Severus' chin and he was pulled almost as tightly as he held the other to a sturdy chest, one of his hands clasping a broad shoulder clad in the usual black robe, the other resting in the small of a back.

He himself was being held around the waist and was enjoying resting his head on Severus' breastbone.

The music they were dancing to couldn't be called slow, precisely, but it was such that it wasn't highly unusual to find a couple swaying to it, locked in their own world.  But still, they were the only ones who were doing so that night at that time in that place.

After the day's stresses and strains Harry was only too happy to be in the only place where he felt safe and at peace, and after watching Harry duel the Dark Lord and almost loose his life Severus wasn't about to mutter vitriolically about displays of public affection as was his usual way.  He was content to hold Harry as close as possible, pressed up against as much of him as possible just to make sure it hadn't been a dream that Harry had been the victor yet again, just to have tactile proof that Harry was still there and still his.

Just at random, just because he felt like it, Severus lifted his chin and watched Harry look up at him questioningly.

He slid a hand up from Harry's waist and into his hair and pressed his lips to the warm, moist ones that smiled a little before responding with light pressure.

Harry felt like the world around him was spinning, and he wouldn't have known if it really were because his eyes were shut tightly as though to block out the sense in balancing it with the onslaught of sensation coming from his lips.  Dizzied with the emotion he was experiencing he decided the best thing to do would be to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Severus registered Harry's hand sliding from his shoulder to the back of his neck, clutching lightly and sending warm sparks down his spine.  As kisses went it was relatively chaste, but he'd never experienced one so fraught with passion, not even with Harry in the previous months they had been together.

They broke apart reluctantly, so much so that just to relieve a craving Harry pressed a quick open-mouthed kiss to Severus before the taller man pulled his head back up.

Their eyes caught and without talking they knew what the other was thinking just then.

_You're safe and you're mine._

_I fought to be with you today._

_I love you._

Severus pressed his forehead to Harry's for a moment, then Harry's head slipped back under his chin and his nose found it's previous place in Harry's soft if unruly hair.

Inhaling Harry's scent deeply Severus felt unknown tension dissolve.

Harry snuggled closer into the firm chest he rested against but found he didn't need to clutch the older man quite so closely now.

The song had changed, but they resumed their gentle, peaceful slow-dance in the corner, avoiding the exuberance of the rest of the wizarding world as they registered that it was over now and they had no more barriers to get past, and as it finally sank in after half of a day that Voldemort was no more and tonight they could climb into bed together and go to sleep without the usual burdens they shouldered.  And that tomorrow they could sleep in or take a long breakfast, perhaps a joint shower, and not worry that they were needed somewhere else.

They slowly rocked back and forth realising, perhaps for the first time each, exactly what freedom was and who they wanted to explore it with.

XOX,

Mia

[R&R, please]


End file.
